


Silly Faces

by Batscree



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Breastfeeding (mentioned), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fanbabies, The beautiful sound that is a baby's laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batscree/pseuds/Batscree
Summary: Spyro decided to get his son to smile in the most silly of ways.





	Silly Faces

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the only one who writes fanbaby fics for classic Spyro the Dragon. I don’t know why, but I just love mama Elora and papa Spyro with baby Smouge and Cecilia.

Spyro was slowly trotting around in search of his family. He had left the three to their own devices, some mommy time with the kids as it were. But now that he was no longer busy with his earlier activity and was, for a lack of better words, bored, he decided to meet back up with the wife and kids.

Thankfully, it didn’t take too long to find them, after all, they were in the same spot he left them. It was a small clearing in a field, a single tree stump to use as a table and or chair. He had left them to have a picnic and it seemed they were finished.

So, there she was, his lovely wife, Elora, holding their two kids, and sitting like the absolute beauty that she is. He could feel his heart skip a beat when he caught a glimpse of her from behind. Her fluffy tail was swishing slowly back and forth and he could see she wasn’t wearing a top, a telltale sign that she was breastfeeding.

With the realization, Spyro decided to halt a few feet away from the three and wait until she was done. Not out of disgust or embarrassment of course, but rather because he didn’t want to take her out of the moment. He knew Elora enjoyed having her personal time with the kids and wanted to wait until she was done so that he could replace her full attention.

So, there he sat behind her, waiting patiently as she held and occasionally rocked their youngest, listening to her coo and talk to the infant as any mother would. He smiled, content with watching the cute scene. He mulled over just how lucky he was to have such an amazing partner and such healthy, happy kids.

Breaking from his thoughts, his head perked up when he caught sight of a lavender head peaking over Elora’s shoulder. Spyro watched, transfixed as his eldest son crawled all over his wife’s free side, the one not currently holding his daughter, in an attempt to peak behind her and make direct eye contact with the purple dragon. One of Smouge’s arms was using her shoulder and back as support, while one of his hooved feet was dangling from her lap.

It was a miracle the motion of his struggling didn’t dislodge his baby sister from feeding and start a fussing fit.

All Spyro could do was blink and have a staring contest with Smouge as the hybrid blinked back. After a few seconds of that, Smouge finally made an attempt to wave at his father with the hand he was using to steady himself on his mother. He briefly smiled, but as quickly as it came, it was gone, unnoticeable if one were to blink.

Spyro gasped so quietly, wings fluttering in shock and quick joy.

He smiled. Smouge smiled. He rarely smiled and he did so just for him? Oh, if only Elora could have seen it. Spyro knew just how much his wife loved to see their son smile and laugh. It was just such a rarity, something that their eldest never seemed to do except on those few, rare occasions.

He wasn’t smiling now, only staring and watching his father’s reaction, shifting a little bit in the faun’s lap. Elora raised her free hand, patting her son and trying to get him to settle as to not disturb Cecilia. Her tail swished again, this time is mild agitation.

Spyro wanted to sooth her, tell her what their son had done mere seconds ago and to not be annoyed with him. He wanted to speak up, but stopped short when an idea slowly formed in his head; an idea that brought his own smile to his face. Smouge tilted his head in curiosity.

His smile grew into a smirk when he suddenly pulled a face, teeth showing and tongue sticking out like a dog’s. This took his son aback and further peaked his interest. So, Spyro pulled another face, this time using his clawed fingers to pull his mouth at weird angles and crossed his eyes. A hint of a smile curled on the dragaun’s lips. Another face, this time Spyro struck a pose. This earned him a full blown smile.

The papa dragon internally smirked in victory, pulling more faces and striking more poses. Soon, his son was giggling, then full on laughing at the father’s antics. Within seconds, Smouge was outright boisterously laughing, completely shaking in his spot.

How Spyro kept from laughing himself, he’ll never know, but what he did know, was that father and son were having a blast and life was good.

“Having fun you dork?”

Spyro suddenly stopped at the sound of Elora’s teasing voice. She turned in her seat on the stump, Smouge still giggling and Cecilia gurgling and snuggling into her mother’s chest. A grin was on the mother faun’s face, a knowing glint in her eyes.

She knew he was the one making her son laugh and catching her husband’s ridiculous expression in the act only confirmed it. She didn’t know what made her happier, seeing her darling son actually show positive emotion, or seeing that Spyro was having a ball while doing so.

Either way, she rolled her eyes and gave a chuckle of her own.

“Here, she still needs to be burped.” She said and handed over the baby to him to care for, while moving Smouge so that he was all the way in her lap and facing her.

For now, with Spyro distracted with their daughter, Elora could enjoy the pure expression of their son smiling up at her, single pointed canine poking out and over his lip and listening to his sweet laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized, I didn’t explain that Smouge has issues with his emotions and rarely smiles due to some mental issues. Him being a hybrid, having magic involved in his conception, and being born prematurely has left him with some mental delay. He gets better as he ages, but in his early younger years it was a concern for his parents, especially Elora.


End file.
